How It All Started
by DrDeathDefying96
Summary: When Gerard Way meets Frank Iero, he feels his inner self opening up. But when his 'friends' turn on him, his whole world is flipped upside-down. Will he stumble and fall or will he be able to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this in my English lesson one time, so it's not my best. Read and tell me what you think please? **

"Gerard! Come on. Look alive sunshine!" my mother yelled at me from downstairs, obviously wanting me to get up and go have some breakfast. I threw on some black skinny jeans and my favourite Misfits hoodie and slowly trudged down to the kitchen, stomping my Converse trainers on every step.

After a steaming hot mug of coffee and a couple of slices of toast, I gave my mum a quick kiss on the cheek and set off walking to school with my little brother, Mikey. This was all I needed; another day of preppy acting so I would look like an okay guy. At home I was alone, sensitive and 'emo'. As soon as I walked through the gates of Chadsworth High, I was popular, cool kid that everyone knew me as. But I knew I couldn't reveal myself for who I really was.

The first time I saw him it was like we were the only guys in school.

"Hey" The boy approached me slowly but I was too love-stricken to notice. "Do you know where S4 is? I'm kinda new here" His voice was soft and tender like the tones of an angel's harp.

"Um, yeah. I'll take you there now" I stayed rooted to the spot for what seemed like an eternity before the new kid stuck out a hand.

"Frank Iero" His name was as beautiful as he was. I shook his soft hand and smiled.

"Gerard Way"

We entered the empty science lab 15 minutes early. I had to hold myself up on the door handle so I didn't faint; Frank was perfection.

'Oh my god!' my thoughts echoed through my head. 'I'm in love with a guy I barely know' I grabbed a seat at the back of the room and Frank followed.  
>"So" I tried to strike up a conversation. "What made you move to this shit-hole?"<p>

So here's my overview of my morning: I came to school after a long weekend of coursework and studying, thinking it would be a normal day. Then I just so happened to bump into the boy who was now making thick tears roll down my pale face, but also the boy who I knew I was destined to be with. If only he was bi too...

"Oh, Frankie..." He sobbed into my chest and I held him close, not wanting to let go. I lifted up his chin and stroked away his jet black hair to reveal his eyes. As I was staring into swirling pools of hazel, a sudden feeling of contact brought me back into reality. Frank's lips were pressed against mine and I was complying with his every movement. I'm sure he was as shocked as I was, but no one can guess where true love exists. However much I wanted this moment to carry on, a loud bang tore us apart.

I stared at my so called friends, fists clenched, as they took in the scene in front of them, a horrified look appearing on each one of their homophobic faces. Standing in silence, we all looked at each other until one of the larger boys shouted at me and Frank.

"You filthy fucking homos!" There was a buzz of mutters and murmurs echoing through the throng. It was quickly hushed up as I sprinted through them. Not wanting to touch the 'gay kid', they parted immediately, giving me a clear path out of the room.

As I ran through the school gates for the last time, I heard rapid footsteps behind me.

"GEE!" It was Frank who was following me. "BABY, STOP!" I ignored his shouts and turned down a narrow pathway. Crying as much as I was, Frank continued to follow me and yell for me to stop, but I drowned out the noise with my thoughts of suicide. Finally, I reached my house. Collapsing outside, I curled up into a ball and sobbed harder and harder until I was carried to my bedroom.

The two of us were sat on my bed reading anime comics, Frank's hand clutching mine as a way of showing support. I pushed away the upsetting thoughts of our dilemma at school. Only three people in my life mattered to me: Mikey, Mum and Frank. The only difference was that I was in love with Frank. We led back on my pillows, and I fell asleep in Frank's arms.

I was in a dreamland full of blooming flowers and still rivers. It was just me and Frank: the forbidden lovers. Just us in a place of peace. In a place where no one could hurt us. Even in my dreams I felt complete with Frank. I wished people would get me. I wished the world would just accept gays and bisexuals. But of course, society isn't that understanding...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I haven't written anything in a while; had things to do. Hope you like this.**

BANG BANG BANG!

The repeating sounds filled my head, sending it in spins. I looked around, but Gerard had already got up. I could hear people shouting but I couldn't make out what they were saying. There was a smash of glass and the shouting grew louder. A rock rolled on the carpet past the doorway, wrapped in what looked like a note. I shot out of bed and to the rock. I read the note which read:  
>"You chose to be homos. Now you're gonna pay for it!"<p>

There was a slight whimpering from the corner. Turning to see what it was, I caught a glimpse of the mob of animals through the glass. I closed the curtains before turning on my heel and walking towards Gee, who was huddled in the living room. His eyes were wide open and he was rocking back and forth. I'd never seen someone so traumatised. I leant down and hugged him, but I couldn't stop him shaking. I couldn't do anything.

Half an hour later and still no signs of the homophobes leaving. I supposed I had to do something, so I kissed Gee's forehead and headed for the kitchen. Pulling out the biggest, sharpest knife, I sauntered slowly to the front door. I felt as calm as anyone could get even though there were obvious streams of tears falling endlessly down my cheeks. Behind my back, I could feel the blade digging into my palm. I changed the positioning of my hand so that I was holding the handle and turned the doorknob.

"Oh look! One of the queers has come out to play!" yelled a large jock from the back of the crowd which immediately roared with laughter. Something hard hit the side of my face and I felt a warm, sticky liquid trickling from the impact zone. Flourishing the knife from behind my back, the crowd burst into laughter once more.

"What are you gonna do with that? Cut your wrists some more, I hope!" taunted Lindsey Ballato, an already popular girl after being here just 4 months after moving from Scotland.

Next thing I knew, Gerard was behind me, holding me back from the crowd. I could see a wave of red in front of my eyes and I could feel the urge to kill as I stared at Lindsey's boyfriend who, it turned out, was the one who threw the rock at me. Lindsey was just standing there laughing at me whilst I was forced back inside. The door slammed behind me as I fell onto the sofa, then Gerard was on top of me, punching me in the chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK FRANK!" he yelled, still punching me. "YOU NEARLY KILLED THAT GIRL! YOU WOULD'VE BEEN FUCKING ARRESTED!" The punching stopped but Gee had buried his face into my neck and began to cry his heart out.  
>"I'm sorry..." I whispered; I couldn't even say his name.<p>

"I c-c-can't lose you, F-Frankie. I j-just c-can't" Gerard sobbed. I stroked the back of his head with my hand and kissed him. He looked up into my eyes and kissed me back. "Never leave me?" I found no response to this, so I kissed him once more and let him fall asleep on my throbbing chest.

"Hey, Frank?" called Gerard from the sofa. He'd obviously awoken and realised I was missing.

"Yeah?" I called back from the kitchen whilst making myself and Gerard some coffee.

"I love you..." Those words made me feel so happy inside. It was as if we were destined to be together, and my body was giving me signs of it. I crept into the living room carefully so as to not spill the coffee. Sitting down next to Gee, I placed my hand on his leg and smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too baby" I whispered, a single tear falling slowly down my beaming face.

It was 10 o'clock at night and we were both wide awake. We sat cross-legged on the cream carpet as we played _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_.For the first time in years, I felt like an ordinary teenage boy living an ordinary teenage life. It felt like I was in heaven as opposed to the hellish world I really lived in.  
>"Hey, I'm gonna go get some more coffee. You want some?"<p>

"Yeah, su- SHIT! Are you okay, Frank?" As I began to get up, I'd placed my hand on a piece of glass from the broken window, causing a large cut to emerge. Blood drained out of it and slithered down my arm.  
>"I'm fine, Gerard. It's just a cut" I assured him. I put a plaster on it and went to make coffee for the two of us.<p>

The next morning was Wednesday, and it was definitely filled with mid-week gloom. However, me and Gerard decided to make the most of it and went to the park where we saw his younger brother, Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey. What's up?" Gee walked over to him and hugged him.

"Nothing really. Just hanging out with my new boyfr- I mean... A friend from school..." At his slip of the tongue, he went bright red, and at the most awkward time, another boy came over and put his arm around Mikey's waist.

"Who's this, Mikey?" he asked, obviously hinting towards me and Gerard. We both stared at him and Mikey in a very awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at my little brother in astonishment, wondering how he could have kept a secret this big from me. We'd been best friends as well as brothers since I could remember. Yet now, I felt a feeling I'd only felt once before: betrayal. Betrayed at the fact my brother had never even told me he was bisexual, let alone mentioned a relationship! I'd told him every last detail about myself and I'd worked so hard to build a solid, trusting brotherly bond with him and now I felt like he'd just thrown every bit of honesty back in my face.

"I'm sorry Gee. Please don't hate me..." I was pulled back to reality by Mikey's soft tones. I stared into his wide eyes that were filling with sparkling tears as he stroked the hair that was dangling over my eyes to the side. Sweeping his hand away from me, I stormed away to the far corner of the park where I usually went when I was angry or upset. Behind me, I could hear Mikey's 'boyfriend' yelling insults at me and Frank yelling right back at him. At least someone was on my side.

Pain shivered through my hand as it punched a jagged-edged hole through the thick wooden fence. I looked down and saw blood dripping from my knuckles onto my clean white trainers. Footsteps thudded behind me, and as I turned to see who it was, I was overwhelmed by someone's arms around my neck. It was Frank, and he was embracing me like I was his first-born child. I let the salty tears leak down my face and on to Frank's shoulder. He stroked my hair affectionately and kissed the top of my head.

"I j-just can't believe he would b-b-betray me like that. I t-tell him e-e-everything..." I sobbed into Frank's chest as he comforted me. I was aware of two other figures around me, but I didn't care about them. As far as I was concerned, it was just me and Frank. My hand was still throbbing madly even though there was a tight bandage wrapped around it. The last have an hour had been a blur, and in that time, I'd been taken home, had that same bandage put on and been tucked safely into my warm bed. As I came more aware of my surroundings, I heard someone else crying; Mikey was burying his head into the other boy's neck and sobbing furiously.

"How could you do this to him?" the stranger asked, glaring at me through evil eyes. "He's your own fucking brother you bas-"

"STOP IT, RYAN!" Mikey yelled at him. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS ISN'T HIS FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT! EVERYTHING'S MY FAULT!" He ran from my bedroom, slamming the door behind him. There were heavy footsteps running up the stairs then another bang and the sliding of a lock. Mikey's cries could still be heard even through one floor and two closed doors.

"Whoa, Gerard. Stay in bed, baby" Frank tried to push me back down as I made to get out of bed.

"No. I n-need to see if he's okay" I was still crying slightly.

"Of course he's not okay, you twat" Ryan said sarcastically. "You don't have to be Albert fucking Einstein to work that out"  
>"Oh, shut the FUCK up, Ryan!" Frank gave him a warning glance as if to say <em>'Back the fuck away from my boyfriend'<em> "If you want to check on him, that's fine. I'll wait here for you" He stroked my cheek with his thumb and let me walk from my room.

_Knock knock._ Mikey wouldn't open his door. He just stayed in there crying. _Knock knock. _  
>"GO AWAY, RYAN!" he yelled from inside. I slid down to the floor with my head in my knees.<p>

"It's not Ryan. It's me. You're big brother. I'm here for you Mikey..." I muttered in my softest voice. There was a slight commotion from behind me and a banging noise. I then heard Mikey slump against the door as he unlocked it. He emerged gingerly, his face soaked with tears. He slid down next to me and put his hand on mine.

"Hey" he whispered, obviously feeling guilty for what he'd done. There was no way I could hold a grudge against this innocent little boy.

"Hey" I managed to muster up the last of my energy and whispered to him so quietly a butterfly's wings beating the wind would be louder. "I'm sorry, Mikey. I didn't mean to react that way. I just felt so betrayed. Please, don't blame yourself"  
>"Sorry. I should've known not to. You're the one who's being a big pussy" He gave me a weak smile and I burst out laughing. He laughed with me and we sat there giggling like two little girls for a good ten minutes.<p>

"Oh, look who's made up!" Frank beamed at us as we walked in to my room again. Ryan ran up to Mikey and hugged him close.

"Hey, Gerard?" he looked at me and looked as guilty as Mikey had. "Sorry for being a dick about all this..."  
>"It's fine, dude" I smiled and stuck out my good hand. He shook it and smiled back.<p>

"Well, since that's cleared up, get your ass in the kitchen and make us some food!" Mikey pushed Ryan out of my room. "Having an emotional breakdown is hungry work, you know!" I giggled again and turned to Frank. There was no need for words. I just wrapped my arms around him and kissed him lovingly. _This_ is how it should be!


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting around the coffee table in the living room, Frank, Ryan, Gerard and I laughed heartily as we watched Shaun of the Dead. We'd ordered in Chinese since Ryan was a terrible cook and had nearly given us all food poisoning. We ate 'til we were tired then all went to stay in my room (mine was the only room with two beds).

I awoke in the middle of the night alone. Frank and Gerard could be heard from the next room (probably fucking each other senseless) but Ryan was nowhere to be seen. Pulling on my robe as I went, I slumped across the landing and banged on the door to the spare bedroom. The noise of two people scrambling to get dressed filled the midnight air and then Gee's face appeared in the crack of the door.

"Hey, Gerard. Have you or Frank seen Ryan? He's not in my room..." Gerard looked uneasy as I asked this, but I chose to ignore it.

"Umm... No, I don't think so. Sorry dude" As he closed the door, I could swear I glimpsed a flash of blonde behind him. That wasn't right; Frank had black hair.

_Thud! _My foot stopped the door before it was completely shut and I strode in.  
>"Mikey, could we have a little privacy please? We're kinda busy..." Gerard tried to shoo me out, but I was curious. Why was Frank hiding under the covers? I threw them back but it wasn't Frank I saw. It was Ryan. He was completely naked.<p>

I stared at the current scene in horror as the front door opened and closed again. Frank came upstairs with a lit smoke in his mouth. He'd been to the off-license round the corner.

"Hey guys, what's going o-" The cigarette dropped to the floor as Frank's mouth gaped open. I span on my heel, fist colliding with the side of my brother's head as hard as it could, and ran out of the room, grabbing Frank's wrist as I went.

"Mikey, what the fuck has happened? Why were they in the same room and why was Ryan naked?" Frank's eyes swam with tears as he stared at me to tell him something other than the truth. I couldn't speak as I pulled on some proper clothes. I stormed out of my bedroom, Frank following, when Gerard's bloody face appeared in the hall. I barged past him before he could speak and headed down the stairs.

"Frankie, please!" Gerard was trying to get Frank to stop so he could explain, so I waited for him outside the door.

"Let go of me Gerard" Frank sounded like he could kill him. Gerard released Frank's arm and stared after him. Frank had never called him Gerard before.

I glanced back before leaving out of the door. Ryan had appeared at the top of the stairs, and my heart skipped a beat for hatred. Yeah, and Gee thought he'd been the one betrayed. I slammed the door and set off down the street with Frank in silence, still trying to digest what had happened.

"Hey, Mikey?" Frank finally spoke for the first time in ten minutes, breaking the awkward silence between us.  
>"Yeah?" I stopped and looked into his eyes which were still swimming with tears.<br>"Please... I know this is hard... But I just need you to hold me..." He cried his heart out on me that day, and I've never heard any screams like that before. My brother, my own brother who I trusted so much, had broken this boy's heart. And he wasn't gonna get away with it even if Chuck Norris was on his side!

"NO! Mikey, PLEASE!" Frank was tugging on my arm, still crying his heart out, as I strode fiercely up the path to my front door. I slammed the door open and ran upstairs. I tore open Gerard's bedroom door and jumped on him. My fists rained down on him like cinder blocks, and he could do nothing to stop them. Ryan eventually managed to grab me off, but then I turned on him. Then something happened that I'd never seen before.

Before I could touch Ryan, Frank was in between us, staring at him like some savage dog. He had a knife in his right hand which he was slowly raising above his head. He was going to KILL him! I ran in front of Frank just as he went to strike the first blow, and felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I looked down in the painful area and saw a huge kitchen knife sticking out of my body. I chuckled one, short laugh, and then fell to the floor.

**Gerard's POV**

"MIKEY, NO!" I was screaming in horror as I stared at the scene in front of me. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands, ignoring the fresh blood streaming from my nose. My brother had been stabbed by the boy I loved. Well, at least I thought I loved him. Now I wasn't too sure...

I looked up to see what was happening, and saw the knife on the floor with more than half of the blade covered in crimson. Ryan was pressing on the wound with his bare hands and Frank was slumped in the corner, phoning for an ambulance. He was shaking more than when he'd nearly killed Lindsey Ballato a few days ago.

"Mikey, can you hear me!" Ryan was shouting in his face to bring him round. My brother stirred, but he couldn't speak a word. I heard sirens and I ran to open the door. 3 paramedics shot in with a stretcher.  
>"Where is he?" one of them asked. I directed them to my room and they pulled him onto the stretcher. We were all escorted to the ambulance and we were soon at the hospital.<p>

I was sat on a bed getting cleaned up by a stereotypically hot nurse. She was trying to make small-talk, but it wasn't working.

"So, yeah. I get off at 6, wanna go for a drink?" she asked confidently, flicking her golden locks over her shoulder.  
>"Okay, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm kinda worried about my brother. Maybe some other time" I looked down and made a curtain around my face with my hair. I'd never been asked out on a date before...<p>

Frank entered the room as the nurse went back to her desk. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for another punch, but I felt no contact whatsoever.  
>"Mikey's come round. The doctor said we can go see him now" he whispered, not taking his eyes off his feet. "Just thought I'd tell you" He sauntered out and I was left alone again. How could I have done this? All this shit was my selfish fault. For fuck's sake, Gerard..!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, this is the final chapter of this! May do a spin-off later on, not sure? Message me your thoughts! In other news, this story is currently getting re-written by Chemical Killjoy13. So I'll let you guys know when it's up, somehow, and you should go read it! Also, check out some of her other stuff, it's really good xP**

My black hair drooped over my left eye as I stared at Mikey's motionless body, my heart deep with regret. I'd done this. I had put my boyfr- Ex-boyfriend's brother in hospital and I was so apologetic. But I couldn't speak to him – I could barely tell him Mikey was okay. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, blurring my vision, but I wiped them away swiftly. No. Now was a time to stay strong; stay strong for Mikey.

Finally, his eyes opened slowly, and his gaze turned to meet mine, but only for a split second.

"G-Gerard? Gerard, where are you?" Mikey was still half-asleep from the morphine. "I'm sc-scared, Gee. Am I dead?"  
>"No, you're not dead!" I whispered into his ear. "Now shush, you get some rest. I guess a knife to the shoulder isn't too easy to recover from?" Mikey gave a half-hearted chuckle at this before closing his eyes again.<p>

"Thanks for being here for me"  
>"You're welcome" I kissed his forehead and then turned to leave, but my path was blocked.<p>

Gerard and I stood fixed in the moment, unable to look one another in the eye. The awkwardness only grew when Ryan opened the door. I stared at him in disgust and barged past the two of them. I heard Gerard start crying softly behind me.  
>"Ha," I thought. "Serves you right" Walking through the lobby I felt the salty sting of more tears in my eyes again. I shook them away and left the hospital.<p>

I cried and cried into my steering wheel on the way home. I couldn't stop myself. There was so much shit in my life! Mikey laying in a hospital bed, the love of my life hating me, all the fucking homophobes at my school! I couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much! 

I sped away from the hospital in a blur of adrenaline. I almost knocked over some of the jocks from school who yelled homophobic remarks at me, but I just ignored them. I had enough tears falling from my eyes already. They shouted at me to stop but I just kept driving until I eventually reached my house. I ran inside, slamming the door behind me and went straight upstairs.

My grandfather was once in the army, and had left us his old shit from the war, including a still-operating 40 calibre pistol with 6 bullets. I filled the gun and went to my bedroom. Tears spilled onto the paper as I wrote my last words. My suicide note for whichever fucker cared about me.

Routing through my cluttered drawers and found the small wooden box I'd made in woodwork 2 years ago, with a small note on it saying "Just in case...". Inside were tiny pieces of sharpened metal, all designed to make people bleed. Make me bleed...

Crying again into my own lap, I ran the steel across my left wrist, slicing it open and revealing the flesh and blood inside. I screamed in pain, but also took pleasure in my own pain. I held the wound over my letter and the blood dripped onto it. The note was finally finished.

"_This note is for any bastard who comes looking for me._

_My name was Frank Iero, and I broke my boyfriend's heart. Unable to live with the pain and the guilt, I have decided to kill myself, like you even care. _

_To Gerard Arthur Way: if you really must know, it was the homophobes. They made me like this. They made me this sick and twisted bastard! I never meant to hurt you baby. I love you. Goodbye._

_Frank x"_

More tears and spots of blood dotted the paper as I stepped onto my bed. The gun felt heavy in my hand, but comfortable. Like it was meant to be there. Like this was meant to happen. Sobbing like a baby, I put the barrel to my throat and placed my finger on the trigger.

"Goodbye Gee! I love you forever and always!"

BANG!


End file.
